I'll Be §eeing Ýou
by PrOnGs Da GrEaT
Summary: Two years after it happened......Rachel was getting over it........until college came. [friendship fic....pretty good plot! Pleaz read and review! I promise, it's worth reading! *Chap. 4 up!*]
1. Going to College

Wä§§ap?? Heehee, I just learnt that, and I think its ¢ØØL. Anyway...I got this idea from somewhere.....I just dont remember from where. But its not exactly a big "steal"...only based loosely on it. Kay? Well, I hope ya like it......it's not exactly a coupling fic, its just a friendship one. I think its different than most fics. I really hope ya like it though!!  
  
~I'll Be §eeing Ýou~  
  
Finally...........graduation. Rachel had been waiting for this day to come for such a long time, and finally, it had come.....but something, she felt, was missing. Her best friend; Monica Geller. They had promised to be best friends forever, and that's what they had been, ever since kindergarten, up to 10th grade. Then, she was murdered. Rachel tried to hold back tears as one of their fellow students made a speech. Monica would have been up there, she thought. Monica was one of the smartest people around, and Rachel regretted EVER feeling jealous of her. She missed her so much, but the worst thing was that she had been accepted in the college that Monica had been planning to go to, and she felt that she was taking something away from Monica that Monica would never be able to do.  
  
~~  
  
(we fade into a bedroom and we go around, and hear the music thats on the radio. We go do a dresser and on top we see lots of picture frames. Most of them include a very pretty dark haired girl, and we realise it's Monica. [*she's not fat] We go to a picture frame that has both Rachel and Monica in it, and they're smiling, but are sticking out their tongues and making weird faces, and are hugging. Suddenly, a hand comes in view, and picks it up. We go up, and see that the hand belongs to Rachel. She's holding the picture, and looking down at it, a sad smile on her face. She slowly puts it down, and runs her hand over Monica's face.)  
  
Rachel: (whispers) Miss ya Mon.........I wish you could be here, right now.  
  
[and as we slowly fade out, we can hear the song she was listening to getting louder as it all goes dark]  
  
*I dont wanna feel the way I do  
  
I just wanna be right here with you  
  
I dont wanna see  
  
See us apart  
  
I just want to say it straight from the heart  
  
I miss you.*  
  
~~  
  
[we fade in with a bright white flash of light, and this is like in Rachel's thoughts of how Monica died. We see her walking into a mall with some people. She says something to them, and then walks in a different direction. We see her walk into a clothing section and she's just looking around, when we hear a gun shot. She looks scared and looks around. The two guys with the gun are yelling something, but we cant hear. Everybody drops down, but MOnica just stares. Suddenly another shot is fired, and Monica scream(dont hear) and drops to the ground. Everything goes black.]  
  
~~  
  
Finally the day came, when Rachel had to leave to college. She double checked her room to see if she had forgotten anything. When she opened up her drawers to check if she had gotten all the clothes she wanted, she saw a t-shirt lying on stop of a pile. She picked it up and hugged it. It was a shirt of Monica that she had left over there once. Suddenly, a voice rang out throughout the house, calling for Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Coming!!!  
  
(she looked at the shirt and then carefully folded it and put it back in her closet. It would be waiting for her when she came back.)  
  
(as Rachel walked down the stairs, a nervous feeling rose inside of her, but she tried to push it down. This was it..........college had come, and Rachel was finally free.)  
  
~~  
  
(at the college. Rachel had checked in and everything, and now she was walking in a long hallway, looking for her room. She finally found it, and the door was open. She popped her head in and looked inside. Her room mate was already there, and she was connecting a stereo near the right corner of the room. Rachel could barely walk into the room since their was so much stuff.)  
  
Rachel: Uh, hey there! I'm Rachel!  
  
(the girl turned around and smiled.)  
  
Girl: I'm Vannessa. What's up?  
  
(Rachel swooned. The girl had dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. Rachel knew her from somewhere, but didn't know from where. Vannessa noticed Rachel staring at her and then she frowned)  
  
Vannessa: Uh, I gotta get outta here. (she turns around and is going to walk out the door, but then, we fade out)  
  
  
  
~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........................  
  
There! I hope you like it! PLease, if you want to read more, please REVIEW and tell me what you think!! Thank guys!! BYA 4 NOW!! BYE! 


	2. Best Friends

HeÝo! Waßap?! [that sign means that there are two s'. It's german! Heehee] Thank y'all §ooo much for all the kind reviews! Sorry it seemed a bit rushed, but I had to get to the college part coz that where the whole story begins. Anyway, here ya go, the next part.....I hope U all enjoy!!  
  
~I'll Be §eeing Ýou~  
  
(it's the same day as Rachel had arrived, and Vanessa had walked out the room right after they met. Classes began only in 5 days, and Rachel was sitting in the dorm room alone. She was lying on her bed and reading. It was about 3 hours after she had arrived. She had given up trying to arrange everything and plopped down on the bed. Suddenly the door opened, and Vanessa walked in)  
  
Rachel: Hey, where'd you disappear to? I've been struggling here.  
  
Vanessa: (quietly) Sorry. I was just outside......  
  
Rachel: For 3 hours?  
  
Vanessa: Just went for a walk......  
  
(Vanessa sits down on her bed, and they look at each other. Rachel smiles)  
  
Rachel: So, you wanna start unpacking?  
  
Vanessa: Sure. What did you bring along? As you can see I brought a stereo for us.....feel free to use it anytime.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) thanks. I brought a small TV.  
  
Vanessa: Oh thats great! This is gonna be great!  
  
(they smile at each other, and then start unpacking their bags)  
  
(Rachel starts unpacking a small box, and she pulls out all of her picture frames and stuff, and sets them on the desk that was provided in the room)  
  
Vanessa: Oh, are those your friends?  
  
(Rachel nods)  
  
Vanessa: May I?  
  
Rachel: Sure.  
  
(Vanessa walks up closer and stares at the picture. Suddenly her smile frowns and she slowly turns away from the pictures and from Rachel)  
  
Rachel: What's the matter?  
  
Vanessa: (sorta choked up) Nothing. (pause) uuh......who's this? (points at a picture of Monica)  
  
Rachel: (whispers) That's Monica. She was my best friend........  
  
Vanessa: Was?  
  
Rachel: Well, she still is, but she's dead.  
  
Vanessa: Oh.......(She sits on Rachel's bed, which was closest and she puts her head in her hands)  
  
Rachel: Vanessa? Are you okay?  
  
Vanessa: (looks up) I lost a best friend too.......it hurts, doesn't it?  
  
(Rachel looks down)  
  
Rachel: It's terrible........  
  
(she sits down beside Vanessa)  
  
Rachel: If you dont mind me asking, what happened?  
  
(Vanessa looks at her)  
  
Vanessa: I moved, and I never spoke or heard from her again.  
  
Rachel: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Vanessa: It's all right.........but it's hard, ya know. I mean, we were so close.  
  
Rachel: Same with me and Monica.  
  
Vanessa: Monica.......was that her name?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. And you know, when I came in here, I got scared.  
  
Vanessa: Why?  
  
Rachel: You look so much like her Vanessa.......  
  
Vanessa: Uh, do I?  
  
Rachel: yeah. But I know I'm just hallucinating.....I now I sound really crazy right now......but it's been so long, and I'm still not over her death.  
  
Vanessa: But hey, when I lost my best friend, I also learnt something along with it. How bout you?  
  
Rachel: I learnt to love.........  
  
Vanessa: (confused) What do you mean?  
  
Rachel: Well, after monica.....died, her brother and I---  
  
Vanessa: Ooohhh.....  
  
Rachel: I mean, we were both there for each other, and we sort of clicked.  
  
Vanessa: Where is he now?  
  
Rachel: NYU.  
  
Vanessa: You still together?  
  
(Rachel looks like she's thinking)  
  
Rachel: (slowly and quietly) Yeah............  
  
(Vanessa smiles sadly)  
  
Vanessa: How'd she die?  
  
(Rachel slowly looks up at Vanessa and then looks down again)  
  
Rachel: She was murdered.  
  
~~  
  
(later on, it's night time, and they're getting ready for bed. Rachel's already lying in bed and she looks really tired. As Vanessa walks out of the bathroom, a phone rings. It's Rachel's cellphone. Rachel smiles when she looks at it and then she smiles at Vanessa, who sits down on her own bed, watching Rachel)  
  
Rachel: Hello? Hey Ross!  
  
(Vanessa's face drops)  
  
Rachel: I'm fine.......yeah,, everything is great. How bout with you? (pause) Oh that's great! Yeah, she's great......(smiles at Vanessa) The room phone number? I'm not sure......hold on sweetie.... (off phone, to Vanessa) Hey Vanessa? Do you have any clue what the phone number of this room is??  
  
Vanessa: No......but we can ask about it tomorrow and you can just call him back.....  
  
Rachel: (back on phone) Did you hear that Ross? (pause) What??  
  
Ross's voice: (v/o) I know that voice Rachel.....  
  
Rachel: Yeah, it's Vanessa, my room mate.  
  
Ross: Please tell me I'm only dreaming......but why doesn't she sound like someone you know?  
  
Rachel: I-I-Oh God.  
  
(Vanessa, who heard the whole thing falls face down on her bed as Rachel turns wide eyed to her)  
  
~~TO BE CONTINUED...........~~  
  
There. I hope you liked it!! I'll be sure to continue soon. Ya know, yesterday I watched the movie PEARL HARBOR, and after only seeing it ONCE, it has become my favourite movie. It was awesome!! I loved it!! Even after midnight, I was still watching and sobbing along. Heehee. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing. Please, if you wanna read more, review! I'll be sure to continue soon!! BYE! 


	3. Vanessa

Hey guys! Thank you all soooooooo much for the reviews! Yay, meant a lot!! Anyways, I'm not going to blab.....so here's the next part for y'all!! (oh yeah, I'm sorry that I'm now only accepting signed reviews, but it make sit easier for me. I like to read your work after you review to mine. But hey, if you dont have one, feel free to email me if you really really want to!)  
  
~I'll Be §eeing Ýou~  
  
Rachel stared at Vanessa, who was lying face down on the bed. She was in too much shock to notice how quiet the room had suddenly gotten.  
  
Rachel: Hey Ross, I gotta go. I'll call you back. Bye. (she hangs up before he can even say anything) Vanessa, are you okay?  
  
Vanessa: (muffled, cause she's still face down on the bed) I'm fine...........just tired. (looks up at Rachel, her eyes are sort of filling up)  
  
Rachel: What's wrong?  
  
Vanessa: Allergies. Sorry.  
  
(they just sat there and stared at each other for a while. Vanessa had her hair up in a towel since it was wet, and Rachel studied her face)  
  
Rachel: What's your last name?  
  
Vanessa: Uh........Adams.  
  
(They both look down)  
  
Rachel: So, did you hear what Ross said?  
  
Vanessa: Yeah, and it makes me feel bad.  
  
Rachel: Why?  
  
Vanessa: Am I making you feel bad? I mean, it's hard to move on and forget and stuff.......am I making it harder?  
  
Rachel: No. I dont care if you sound or look like Monica. It makes me feel Better.......kay?  
  
Vanessa: Hey, do you think Ross thinks I'm Monica?  
  
Rachel: I dont think Ross is crazy, girl.  
  
Vanessa: (smiles a bit) Yeah, I guess. (pause) Well, goodnight.  
  
Rachel(whispers): Good night.  
  
(Vanessa goes and switches of the lights while Rachel goes into the bathroom to take a shower.)  
  
~~  
  
As Rachel got out of the shower and dried herself up, she couldn't help remembering the conversation she and Ross had had on the phone. He was right, Vanessa did sound like Monica. And she looked like her too. But Monica was dead.........and well, Monica didn't have dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes. Rachel slowly got herself dressed in her PJ's,a nd then walked out into the dark room. Since the bathroom door was open and the light was still on, she light shone onto Vanessa's bed, illuminating her face. Rachel stood there for a while and just stared down at her. Tears sprung up to her eyes, and she turned away. She walked towards her own bed which was situated right beside a window. Like she did every night, she touched a picture of Monica and then lay down. Right before she closed her eyes, and fell asleep, she lifted the curtain a bit and looked up at the stars. 'Goodnight Monica.'  
  
(we go to Vanessa, her eyes are now open, and she's looking in Rachel's direction.)  
  
'Goodnight Rachel...........'  
  
~~  
  
(the next day Rachel woke up at ten o clock, and she heard noises coming from inside the bathroom. It sounded like crying. She groggily walked towards the door and knocked on it.)  
  
Rachel: Uh, Vanessa? Are you in there?  
  
Vanessa: (muffled) Yeah.  
  
(after a while the door opened, and Vanessa stared back at Rachel, her eyes puffy)  
  
Rachel: ya know, I dont think that's a normal allergy. Maybe you should get a check up with the-----  
  
Vanessa: (walks out of the bathroom and falls down on the bed) It's not an allergy!  
  
Rachel: Oh. What's wrong? Something happen?  
  
Vanessa: Well, yeah, sort off. (pause, and Rachel gives her a questioning look) (barely a whisper) I dont think we should be room mates Rachel. I mean, I dont want to hurt you anymore, and well, I dont want to hurt myself.  
  
Rachel: Hurt me? (pause) Hurt yourself?  
  
(Vanessa begins to cry. She pulls her hair back in a pony tail and for the first time, Rachel saw her WHOLE face, since before she had left her hair down and her face was mostly covered)  
  
Rachel: (barely a whisper) Monica?  
  
~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...................  
  
Hey, sorry it was so short. I've got a lot of HW and I want to watch the Golden Globe Awards since I was in school when they showed it live. (time difference) Anyway....I know you think I'm crazy at the moment.....but more explanations will arise later!! Please review if you've got something nice to say!! Bye! [Btw, Jenni, how'd you guess in your review for the first chapter?!?! How do you know all these things?! Heehee. Good job!! Woohoo. Yay, what ever.]  
  
§§~*Stephanie*~§§ 


	4. It Might Take a While

Hey everybody! I have decided to continue this one today! I'm so glad you all like it, and I hope you enjoy this part!!  
  
~I'll be §eeing Ýou~  
  
Rachel: Monica? (pause) But-but...........how? How could this be? You're..............dead.  
  
Vanessa/Monica: (looks away, tears in her eyes) It's a long story..........  
  
Rachel: Where have you been all this time? Do your parents know about you .............alive?  
  
Vanessa/Monica: No. I'm not allowed to tell them. (sighs) You see, that day when I went shopping, I only witnessed the shooting, and the murder of the people they were really after. They never caught the guys, and well, for 'my safety' they put me under the witness protection program...........and told everybody I was dead.  
  
Rachel: That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! They cant just go around and tell your loved ones that you're dead if you're still perfectly FINE.  
  
Vanessa/Monica: It WAS for my safety..............  
  
Rachel: Where the hell did you live?  
  
Vanessa/Monica: I lived with another witness about my age in an apartment in downtown New York......they provided schooling for us too.  
  
Rachel: Are you serious?  
  
Vanessa/Monica: Well yeah........I mean, we cant exactly afford a apartment or schooling........  
  
Rachel: (looks down) I missed you so much............when are you ever going to come home?  
  
Vanessa/Monica: Could be tomorrow......could be in a year.......or I could never go home.  
  
Rachel: Never?  
  
Vanessa/Monica: It really depends on if they catch the guy or not...........  
  
Rachel: I dont get it........why would he want to kill YOU?  
  
Vanessa/Monica: it's not that complicated. I saw the whole thing, I saw how he looked. I told the police, and he is now wanted, and they know everything about his facial features and stuff. I helped with most of it, and I'm not his number one target.  
  
Rachel: Is that why you dyed your hair?  
  
Vanessa/Monica: (she looks over at the picture frames and stares at them for a while) I didn't want to.........but they forced me too. (she turns to Rachel, tears now pouring down her face) I never thought my life would turn out like this.........I'm being pushed around, and I cant do anything without being watched. My life is ruled my other people. It's so unfair!  
  
Rachel: vaness----Monica, everything is going to be fine. You just wait and see. (they sit in silence for a while, staring at each other)  
  
(fades out, but then fades back in again)  
  
Vanessa/Monica: Hey Rachel? You can tell anybody about this..........or else they'll send me away again......and change my name.  
  
Rachel: Are you serious?  
  
Vanessa/Monica: Yes.  
  
(silence. They just stare at each other)  
  
Rachel: how does it feel trying to act and be somebody else?  
  
Vanessa/Monica: It sucks. I just want my old life back.......I dont get what's so hard about that! (she gets up and starts walking. She walks over to Rachel's picture frames and looks down at them. She touches the one of her and Rachel lightly and then turns to Rachel, her face stained with tears) I've missed you Rachel............not one day would pass by when I didn't think of you.  
  
Rachel: Me neither Monica. The first thing I thought about at graduation was you.........and if you were (pause) watching down on me.............  
  
Vanessa/Monica: (a small smile creeps up on her face) Well, I wasn't looking DOWN on you, but I was looking for an image of you.............(she looks back at the pictures and she picks one up. It's of Ross and Rachel) How long?  
  
Rachel: (smiles a bit) Almost three years.............  
  
Vanessa/Monica: (looks down at the picture) I've missed so much, haven't I?  
  
Rachel: I guess..........but Monica, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're alive. At least thats all that matters to me.  
  
(Monica puts down the picture and turns to Rachel)  
  
Monica: So where do we go from here?  
  
Rachel: I'm really not sure..............  
  
(Rachel looks down at the ground and just looks around. She sees some stuff in Monica's boxes and she takes out a picture frame)  
  
Rachel: A friend?  
  
Monica: (nods, looking down) Yeah.  
  
Rachel: (looks down at the picture of Monica and a girl) What's her name?  
  
Monica: Jaime. She's the one I live with..........she's a great friend.  
  
Rachel: Oh.  
  
Rachel felt a sinking feeling inside of her, and for some reason she felt replaced. For all those years Monica hadn't been there, Rachel had kept herself true to Monica......and tried to keep their friendship alive. They still may have a little spark in their friendship........but the fire on the candle was flickering, and threatening to die. All they needed now was a match to light it again.................and she knew, that that would take a very long time.  
  
*I look at you and think to myself, *  
  
*why do I still miss you so much, *  
  
*when you are finally standing right next to me?*  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
Hey guys! I hope you liked that! Please be nice and review! Thanks guys!! BYE! 


End file.
